1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to techniques for creating content. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for capturing and editing video content.
2. Background Art
The rapidly decreasing cost of consumer video cameras and consumer digital cameras has created a number of new markets for manufacturers and distributors. For example, more and more children have been receiving consumer video cameras as gifts. Moreover, it has been found that children typically use these video cameras to re-create their favorite content, such as their favorite movies and television shows, featuring themselves as the stars. As such, it has become important for manufacturers of consumer video cameras to provide features that enable children to create such content with relative ease, in order to stay competitive and to further increase sales of the video cameras.
However, since consumer video cameras are designed to include features targeted only at adult consumers, conventional consumer video cameras typically do not include features that can help children create their own content. As such, children are generally limited to mimicking portions of their favorite content from memory, which can often times be difficult and frustrating. Furthermore, consumer video cameras typically do not provide any features that enable children to easily edit different portions of their content.